


Paint It Red

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Paint It Red Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, mentions of John, no real ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Moriarty get together once a week for...activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Red

_I’m bored-JM_

_Well, we can’t have that, now can we?-SH_

_I wouldn’t be bored if you came over-JM_

_I’m quite sure you wouldn’t, however I’m busy-SH_

_You said that last week. I want to see you!-JM_

_If you’ll be quiet long enough for me to wrap this case up, I’d be able to attend. As it is, you’re breaking my concentration. Do I need to show John these messages?-SH_

Sherlock felt satisfied when his phone became silent, and he resumed his deductions, with the assistance of John. The moment he was done, however, he was hailing a cab, leaving John alone, save for Lestrade. It was Saturday after all, and he had tradition to uphold.

_I’m on my way-SH_

_Oh good. I was afraid I might have to take drastic measures-JM_

_That wouldn’t have me coming faster, that would have me cleaning up your mess-SH_

_But you’d be here-JM_

_With John. I don’t think he’d take kindly to the notion that I regularly consort with the man who attempted to kill him-SH_

_You know I wouldn’t have killed him-JM_

_Yes you would-SH_

_Okay, you got me. Just get here-JM_

Sherlock exited the cab, stepping onto the sidewalk where a grinning James Moriarty was waiting for him. “I get you for the rest of the day?” he cooed, “excellent. We’ll have such fun!”

“We do this every week,” Sherlock reminded him patiently, “this particular event is nothing to get excited about.”

Moriarty pouted, “Spoilsport. Lighten up for once, Shirley.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “I suppose I will make an attempt.” He gestured towards the salon with a sweep of his hand, “shall we go, then?”

Moriarty practically skipped in, “oh, maybe this time I can convince you to dye your-?”

“Not a chance.”

“Worth a shot,” Moriarty shrugged, walking over to the selection of nail polish and holding up a vivid red to the light and reading the name, “’Fiercely Fabulous’. Hmm, what do you think, Shirley? Is red my color?”


End file.
